Lucha
by Hermionet2002
Summary: Lucha por conseguir venganza, lucha por el amor, lucha por vivir, lucha constante. DHm100% . Lo se soy mala para los summarys...por eso leed la história jejeje ¡reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Lucha  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Hermione estaba asomada en uno de los centenares de grandes ventales que tenía Hogwarts , mirando a la nada , fumando un cigarrillo , reflexionaba sobre estos últimos años, ahora estaba en septimo curso . Todo había cambiado desde el regreso al poder de Voldemort, y acontecimientos muy dolorosos habían pasado durante ese corto periodo de tiempo en la vida de Hermione ; la muerte de sus padres cuando ella iba a sexto curso. Una lagrima recorrió el juvenil rostro de la Gryffindor, la primera que derramaba desde aquel fatídico año , ya que decidió no llorar , que la gente de su alrededor no se preocupara por ella , no le gustaba eso de que estuvieran todo el día encima de ella preguntando si estaba bien o no .  
  
Si ,durante todo ese tiempo se hizo la fuerte creando un escudo para que nadie la dañara , ahora no era la dulce , comprensiva y solidaria Hermione de hace 14 mese atrás, se había vuelto fría como el hielo , una asocial que repelía a la gente y que su única i entera ambición en la vida era vengar la muerte de sus padres , costara lo que costara. Se pasaba todo su tiempo libre, fines de semana , incluso horas de comer y cenar ideando un plan a espaldas de sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron alegando cada vez que le preguntaban , que era su último año y quería sacar las mejores notas de la promoción.  
  
"Harry y Ron...hace tiempo que no estoy con ellos en plan amigos ... me da igual ,solo seria un maldito estorbo para ellos, tiene su vida social absolutamente planificada, a lo demás no les caigo demasiado bien a sus novias...Ginny a cambiado tanto..."  
  
-Vaya, vaya Granger, tienes malos hábitos por lo que veo- dijo una voz desgraciadamente familiar para Hermione.  
  
¿Qué coño quieres ahora Malfoy?  
  
Draco sonrió con malicia  
  
¿Tienes otro cigarrillo?  
  
Para ti desde luego que no Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Te pones muy sexy cuando te enfadas.  
  
No me vengas con jilipolleces a estas horas de la madrugada , no estoy de humor.  
  
Draco la miró de arriba a bajo como desnudándola con la mirada , volvió a sonreír con malicia. "Està jodidamente buena" pensó.  
  
Se el plan que te traes entre manos Granger- dijo apoyando su espalda contra la pared .  
  
No sé de que hablas Malfoy , supongo que el ser un sucio mortífago te a trastornado la cabeza. A Draco estas palabras le sentaron como diez crucio tirados hacia el y seguidos el uno del otro. Realmente le jodia bastante que la gente pensara que había seguido los pasos de Lucius .  
  
¡Escúchame bien Granger¡ ¡nunca me digas mortífago porque eso es lo último que seré en mi puta vida!  
  
Hermione se quedó parada .  
  
Lo siento Malfoy , yo.. creía que ...- eso es lo único que pudo decir.  
  
Estoy harto de que todo el mundo crea que soy un esclavo chupa poyas de ese intento fallido de cosa, para eso ya está mi padre.  
  
Después de esto hubo un incómodo silencio , que lo rompió Hermione.  
  
Dime ¿cómo sabes de mi plan?.  
  
Veras Granger , no eres la única que tiene como segundo hogar la biblioteca, sobretodo si estas rodeado de gente sin cerebro alguno.  
  
Hermione le sonrió "Veo que hay muchas cosas ocultas que descubrir de ti , Draco Malfoy".  
  
Notas de la Autora : ¿Qué tal? Bueno , pos aquí tenéis este primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado, lo siento si hay exceso de tacos , pero es mi manera natural de expresarme. Si os ha gustao dejad un review , sino también así tengo opiniones diversas sobre este chap. ¿De que va este fic? Pues supongo que el título da alguna pistilla y espero que este capítulo también os de más. Este fic serà enteramente un draco/herm 


	2. Cap2 Conversación

Capítulo dos: Conversación  
  
Hermione salió cautelosamente de la habitación , procurando no despertar a Lavander y Parvati , que estaban durmiendo plácidamente. El reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana , aún quedaba una larga hora y media para que Hogwarts despertase , hora y media que aprovecharía Hermione para ir a la biblioteca a seguir con sus investigaciones.  
  
Bajó a la sala común y se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la señora Gorda , sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba ocupando el cómodo sillón rojo de la càlida sala de Gryffindor. Ese alguien no era otro que Harry.  
  
¿A dónde vas Hermione?  
  
Ha..Harry...hola...creí que no había nadie en la sala- dijo con una tranquilidad muy fingida.  
  
No pude conciliar el sueño, llevo desde las 4:30 despierto- frunció el ceño- ¿dónde ibas Herm?  
  
Yo , me he desvelado , ya sabes , por los exámenes- mintió .  
  
¿Y por qué ibas a salir de la sala? Ya sabes que está prohibido ha estas horas.- dijo Harry , interrogante.  
  
Tengo algo de hambre , iba a ir a las cocinas a comer algo- mintió , otra vez.  
  
No deberías salir Herm , sabes perfectamente que es muy peligroso. ¡Vaya Harry! Quien te conociera- dijo divertida .  
  
Lo mismo digo yo- ambos sonrieron - Quiero hablar contigo Herm.  
  
Claro ¿sobre?  
  
Sobre ti. Hace tiempo que no mantenemos una conversación , y creo que te hace falta mantener una con alguien.  
  
¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Bueno, desde...-dudó un poco- la muerte de tus padres te has distanciado de todo y de todos, has cambiado mucho Herm. Te has encerrado en ti misma y no has dejado que te ayudemos a superar lo de tus padres, estoy preocupado , y yo no soy el único.  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza , seria y con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, pero por supuesto no iba a dejar que lo notara Harry. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza poniendo otra vez ese semblante frío en su rostro , de nuevo tenía que fingir y no sacar a relucir sus sentimientos.  
  
No os preocupéis por mi, no merece la pena , se cuidarme sola- dijo lo más cortantemente que pudo - Preocúpate por cuidarte tus espaldas Harry, la orden del fénix hace lo que puede por protegerte , pero no es suficiente.  
  
Dicho esto se giró dispuesta a marcharse a la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione? ¿ Por qué no eres como antes?- Hermione se giró , tenía uan cara llena de ira.  
  
Fue una etapa de mi vida que ya pasó , assumelo Harry , ¡asumidlo todos! Estoy asqueada de ser la solidaria Hermione que ayuda a todo el mundo sin pensarselo dos veces que se sacrifica por lo demás sin pensar en ella misma...porqué por culpa de la antigua Hermione perdí a mis padres , perdí una parte de mi vida . Ahora he cambiado y no pienso volver a ser la misma ilusa que era antes .  
  
Giró otra vez , camino a la biblioteca dejando a un Harry totalmente parado.  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué os ha perecido? Un poco tostón , sin ningúna acción dhm..pero este capítulo es crucial para la trama de la história, ayuda a entender mejor... eso si , en el próximo chap os prometo que va a haber dhm para aburrir (.  
  
Gracias a la gente que me dejó review: Noelia y Karmein Metallium Ul Copt ( a mi tampoco me gusta nada el DG...) 


	3. Un mal día

Llegó a la biblioteca en un tiempo mínimo, debido a sus grandes zancadas , pisando el suelo con rabia , como si tuviera la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba.  
  
Las inmensas puertas de roble estaban cerradas , seguro que Pince aún no habría terminado de desayunar . Hermione apoyó la espalda en la fría pared dejándose deslizar hasta tocar con el suelo y quedarse sentada.  
  
Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y posó su cara entre las manos pensativa.  
  
"Lo reconozco , he estado borde con Harry , el sólo pretendía ayudar...con todos los problemas que tiene encima y yo me pongo así con el...soy una ímbecil.Le tendré que pedir disculpas , al fin y al cabo es mi amigo..."  
  
Una voz que arrastraba las palabras le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Granger ¿porqué será que no me sorprende verte en la biblioteca a estas horas?  
  
Malfoy , ¿podéis largaros tú , tu maldita bocaza y tu molesto sarcasmo a otro sitio? Hoy no es qué este derrochando paciencia...es que no tengo.  
  
Granger , será mejor que midas tus palabras antes abrir esa preciosa boquita, porqué te pueden hacer mucho daño.  
  
¿Es un consejo o una amenaza?- preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida  
  
Interprétalo como quieras - dicho esto sonrió ladinamente y con malicia y se fue rumbo al Gran Comedor.  
  
Justamente venía por donde iba Draco Madame Pince corriendo y aguantándose su prefecto moño para que no se le despeinara .  
  
¡Srta Granger! cada vez viene más temprano a la biblioteca ,pronto tendré que hacer un horario especial para usted.  
  
Buenos días señora Pince, ciertamente me agrada la idea de un horario exclusivo para mi.  
  
Pince le sonrió y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione se fue derechita a su rincón que era el más apartado de todos y el que estaba más escondido, esto le permitía guardar allí toda la documentación, planos, etc que tenia y no llevarla de un lado para otro con riesgo de perderla.  
  
Sacó de un hondo cajón lleno de pergaminos un plano de Irlanda del Norte , donde había diseñado una posible ruta que podría estar haciendo Voldemort en estos instantes.  
  
Lo puso delante suyo , tenía que modificar algunas cosas que no cuadraban. Se quedó mirando el mapa pero no estaba pensando en la manera de modificarlo en realidad. Estaba pensando en Malfoy y Harry.  
  
" Esto es genial , en lo que llevo de día m he pelado con Harry , me he encontrado con Malfoy y no puedo concentrarme correctamente para corregir la maldita ruta , y aún encima el señorito Malfoy últimamente anda de misterioso y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza"  
  
Ante el bloqueo mental Hermione decidió recoger y irse al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo, tenía hambre ya que llevaba dos días prácticamente sin comer nada.  
  
Cuando llegó , el Gran Comedor estva repleto de gente desayunando felizmente, Hermione se extrañó ¿no era muy temprano?. Un niño de segundo de Ravenclaw pasaba por allí corriendo , Hermione pudo ver que tenía un reloj.  
  
¡Oye1 ¿me puedes decir que hora es?  
  
Claro , son las 8:30.  
  
Grácias.  
  
¡Ei! Herm aquí , te he guardado un sitio- dijo la inconfundible voz de Ron  
  
Hola Ron buenos días - dijo Herm con media sonrisilla- Parvati.  
  
Hola Herm- le saludó Parvati la actual novia de Ron.- Hace tiempo que no te vemos el pelo ¿dónde te metes? , anda que si no fuera por las clases aún menos que te vemos.  
  
Si, es cierto- dijo Ron asintiendo a lo que decía su novia.  
  
Bueno , es el último año y no me quiero dormir en los estudios...-Ron la interrumpió.  
  
1Vamos Herm! Si eres la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, y a lo demás todo el mundo sabe que vas a ser premio anual, deberías disfrutar un poco lo que queda de año ¡que es el último!  
  
Tienes razón Ron , pero no me puedes cambiar , ya sabes como soy de aplicada .- dijo , burlándose de si misma.  
  
Harry apareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor, iba sin Ginny, cosa extraña ya que desde que eran novios (el curso pasado empezaron a salir) eran inseparbles, iban juntos a casi todos los sitios.  
  
-Hola chcos- dijo con voz apagada.  
  
-Hola -dijeron a coro Ron Hermione y Parvati, que durante todo el desayuno decidieron no abrir la boca.  
  
Ahora tocaba Historia de la magia dos horas con Slytherin .  
  
Hermione apartó a Harry de la multitud para poder disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido con el esta mañana.  
  
Harry, yo siento mucho como estuve hoy , no quería gritarte, es solo que me da coraje que saquen el tema de mis padres, ya sabes que salto y no me controlo.  
  
Disculpas aceptadas Herm, no te preocupes.  
  
¿Qué tienes Harry? ¿Y Ginny?- a Harry se le borró de repente la sonrisa de la cara.  
  
Hemos cortado  
  
¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer , pero si erais la pareja más cursi y repipi de todo el colegio, como es posible- Harry rió ante el comentario de su amiga "cursi y repipi" la verdad es que no le faltaba razón.- Emmm , yo no quería decir cursi y repipi ,me salió espontaneo , de verdad...bueno, esto.. quiero decir ¿cómo es posible?  
  
Simplemente no funcionó , yo lo veía venir, Ginny me admiraba , no me quería, yo necesitaba alguien que me diera cariño maternal y la razón en todo, era una relación superficial.  
  
Entonces ¿no vais a volver?  
  
No lo creo , además ella a encontrado la horma de su zapato, Collin.  
  
Hermione dio de repente un abrazo a Harry, hacia tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie.  
  
Jo Herm , que raro es en ti.  
  
Calla! No arruines este momento- dijo riendo.  
  
Todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada furiosa de un chico de cabellera platinada con profundos ojos grises donde reluzia la insignia de Slytherin.  
Notas de la autora: Holaaaaaaaaas bueno, otro capítulo más sin sentido y con poca emoción pero desgraciadamente esencial para la trama. Espero que no os haya parecido un tochazo , porque a mi si :( . Os preguntareis ¿cómo es posible que Hermione sepa perfectamente donde esta Volodemort? Pos ala a esperar el otro capitulo , que espero no tardar mucho en escribirlo. Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por lo reviws que me habéis dejado, espro que para este capi también me dejéis alguno ¿eh? vamos que no cuesta nada , y me hacen sentir bien y escribo más rápido las history, así nos beneficiamos todo kisqui ( no penséis mal con lo de "beneficiarse") 


End file.
